


Stiffen

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M, Just Roll With It, magic of dubious realism, ummm...Dildo-ifciation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An enchantress shrinks Bruce down to 12 inches, binds his arms and legs, and uses him as a dildo.





	Stiffen

"You know, I never expected to be on the other side of that horse-sized duck versus duck-sized horse question," Barry said.

Usually Bruce was pretty good at ignoring Barry's chatter over the comms, but this particular battle has been...odd, and the comment briefly gave him pause.

"What?" he asked while shooting a line up toward the enchantress' knees.

He could only imagine what Dick would have to say in this situation. Likely he would never hear the end of him basically re-creating the infamous X-Wing attack on the AT-AT.

"You know: Would you rather fight fifty duck-sized horses, or one horse-sized duck? Only in this case, we're the six duck-sized superheroes," Barry replied.

For once, he actually sounded somewhat breathless. He was evidently tiring himself out in his frantic zig-zagging around the enchantress and her spells.

"Head in the game," Bruce grunted while swinging around the woman's knees.

Barry wasn't the only one tiring from the combat. The whole team seemed to be lagging; Aquaman had already been knocked out of the fight from a bolt of green magic. Superman and Wonder Woman were attacking up high while Flash and Batman attacked low. Cyborg had disappeared to the jet to try and find a technical solution to their sudden size change. Across the board, however, they were all fighting slower with less effective strikes. The enchantress swatted them aside as if they were little more than gnats.

Not even Bruce's tech was holding up against her very well. She could sever his lines with nothing more than a flick of her hand, and more than once he had found himself abruptly plummeting toward the ground. This time when he fell Superman wasn't there to catch him, and he hit the ground hard enough to leave him winded and dazed.

With his vision blacking out and his ears ringing, it took him several moments to realize that the sudden paralysis he was experiencing wasn't a result of the fall. He didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened when his senses slowly returned and he heard the others calling out to one another over the comms.

"Can't move anything!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce could see Barry practically vibrating in his attempt to break free of the spell. It seemed the kid was working himself up into a panic, his eyes rolling wildly behind his mask as he fought the magic binding him.

"Relax, Flash. We'll find a way out," Diana soothed.

Bless her, for being the optimist while Bruce couldn't. He was too busy strategizing, planning contingencies for what they would do if Victor couldn't come to the rescue.

"Perhaps you will find a way free of my spell, but I doubt it," the enchantress said, kneeling down so she was at eye-level with the heroes scattered on her table top. "My magic comes from worlds beyond your comprehension, and with you out of the way I am free to enslave this world to my wishes!"

"Do you think it's just the white villains who get hung up on the enslavement of mankind? I feel like it's always the white ones, which honestly is just a discredit to our race in this day and--"

Barry's ramble was abruptly cut off when he was struck by another spell, this one rendering him unconscious or-- No, just unconscious, thank god. Bruce saw Barry's chest give a shaky but reassuring rise then fall.

"I will show you all, then. With these powers, I can do as I please! You will be my first victims, the first to join my ranks of servants."

Vertigo made Bruce's stomach drop to the floor as he was lifted up. His body was as stiff and immovable as a steel rod, leaving him utterly defenseless when the enchantress held him in front of her face.

"And I think I'll start with you."

Her breath felt like a particularly foul wind gusting over him, far too close for comfort. She laughed at the flicker of emotion on his features and lifted a finger to caress him from head to chest. At this size, it was like being rubbed down with a baseball bat.

"Don't worry, Bat. This is going to be very, very fun for both of us."

"Release him!" Clark demanded. Bruce could see his frustration mounting-- there were no bonds for Clark to strain against, no chains to break. Just his frozen, uncooperative body that refused to budge.

"You are in no position to be making demands," the enchantress replied. "And I'm going to show you all-- I do what I want."

Her leer was particularly unsettling, especially as she carried Bruce over to a chair and sat down, her legs spreading wide enough that Bruce caught a glimpse of pink satin beneath her skirt.

"I want you all to watch this very closely now. I've been thinking of doing this for a long, long time."

She shucked her skirt off, and the pieces began to fall into place. Bruce strained once more against the spell, but either it hadn't started to wear off yet or the enchantress had enough energy to keep it strong even while shimmying out of her underwear and settling back down with her backside on the very edge of the seat, her legs open to leave her fully exposed.

"Take a deep breath, Bat. I wouldn't want you suffocating up there."

Her laugh was the last thing Bruce heard before being plunged up into a warm, damp cavern. He did indeed hold his breath, but even so his stomach turned at the thought of what was happening. Her slick was all around him, and even though he kept his jaw clenched tight he still felt as if he could taste her. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he suspected not.

However, the initial shock of being pushed into her cunt was nothing compared to when she started moving. She held his legs tight and began thrusting him vigorously in and out, pounding herself so hard that his whole world collapsed down to the wet walls sliding around him and the unbearably loud squelching noises that accompanied each upward jab of her wrist. Through it all, Bruce fought to hold his breath and keep his mouth closed, but eventually his lungs were burning to such an extreme that he was forced to gasp in air.

He immediately regretted it. Her salty taste filled him-- from his mouth to his lungs-- and his stomach heaved with it. Gagging only made things worse, only heightened the tang of her on his tongue, but he couldn't control his body anymore. Couldn't fight down these reactions as she used him, turned him into her personal plaything.

Eventually he was pulled out from her cunt, but she wasn't yet done. While he was still gasping for fresh air, she laid him out between her legs and began humping, rubbing the slick folds of her pussy over him from head to toe. With each roll of her hips he had but a moment to gasp in air before his face was once more covered by her labia. It seemed she enjoyed his panting breaths over her clitoris, though, and soon her humping was mostly focused on his face. Her moans vibrated through his skull as she rode his head, two of her fingers forcing him upward so he stayed buried into her vulva.

"One day, I'll have you trained to eat pussy just like this," she panted while rocking against him. "I'll fill your mouth up with my clit and fuck myself with your vibrating friend over there."

Though the thought of Barry being abused like this enraged Bruce, he had very little time to dwell on his anger before he was lifted up and shoved into her vagina once more. Between the suit, her heat, and his own anger he was beginning to feel unbearably hot, especially as the friction built from the jerks of her wrist and rolls of her hips. The heat and oxygen deprivation had his ears ringing once more, dizziness overcoming him so suddenly that he hoped he would pass out through the rest of his degradation.

He had no such luck. Instead, he felt her fist tighten around his legs, and then he was thrust up so hard and deep that he knocked his head against what could only be her cervix. He felt the muscle contractions all around him, the ripple of tissues and sudden flood of discharge that could only mean she had reached climax.

He was withdrawn from her with one final slick squelch, then he was dropped back onto the table alongside his friends. Her fluids pooled around him, clinging to his suit and face.

"That was good, but next time I think I want to see what you'd feel like inside my ass."

Bruce closed his eyes and prayed that Victor returned before _next time_.


End file.
